Ice, Rain, and Baby
by Moon's Smile
Summary: A collection of one-shots following the not-so-normal lives of Gray and Juvia as they explore the wonderful world of parenting.


**Hiyah! I'm here with my first multi-chaptered story! I'm making it easy on myself, so this story is just a series of short one-shots revolving around Gray and Juvia's lives as parents. I hope you enjoy!**

**I seriously wish I owned Fairy Tail... *cries***

**On with the story!**

Ice, Rain, and Baby

_**Chapter One: Staring Contest**_

_Sienna Fullbuster: 2 years old_

There was complete silence in the room.

No sound was made in the room; the faint cling of a pin dropping could have been heard clearly. The two beings in the room were completely motionless, almost passing as statues. Their gazes were fixed intensely at each other, blazing with determination and the desire to gain victory. Looking away for even a split second would be dire.

He was clenching the railing tightly, his hands almost shattering the ivory wood. Her fingers were set on the bars attached to the railing, her knuckles turning white with her deadly grip.

Their gazes continued locked on each other fiercely. Neither one of them was going to give up.

"Give up," he demanded, his teeth gritting slightly. The one before him stayed completely mute, her mouth carved into a stiff, thin line.

And then, she finally spoke.

"NO!"

His eyes narrowed slightly, glazed with heat, and they never left her face. "You're gonna lose."

Her menacing glare never faltered.

"NO! Daddy lose!" She pointed a small, chubby, accusing finger at the man's face. She pouted childishly, her bottom lip slightly quivering. He couldn't help but let his serious, hard façade fall.

He smiled brightly, his eyes shining with happiness and pride.

His wrapped his long finger around her now balled fist. She was still pouting; he rested his elbows on the railing, his face inching closer to hers and his nose brushing against hers slightly.

"Yes," he murmured, his smile turning into a smirk. "Daddy lost." She smiled widely in victory and pointed at herself excitedly. "I won!"

Slowly, Gray leaned in and kissed his daughter's cheek ever so softly.

"Good job," he praised, letting her nimble fingers grab his cheeks. He tried not to groan in pain. His daughter had one heck of a grip! Well, she was Gray Fullbuster's daughter, after all. He was one of the best Fairy Tail mages ever!

"I've taught you well," Gray stated, his smile widening, even though he hadn't taught her a single thing yet. She was only two years old, for God's sakes. She babbled some baby talk and pinched his nose. He flinched slightly, but ultimately began laughing, along with Sienna.

But, he was a little disappointed.

He lost a staring contest to a two year-old.

He scowled.

She had an unfair advantage! Her cuteness! It so wasn't fair.

But, when he saw her laughing, that big, goofy, adorable smile plastered on her face, his scowl completely wiped away, a smile teasing his features. He couldn't help the amazement bubble up inside him. He actually couldn't believe that he created such a beautiful thing, with the help of his wife Juvia of course.

Sienna Fullbuster came into the world two years earlier. And honestly, it was the greatest day of Gray's life. He couldn't be happier. She was a little bundle of joy stepping into their lives, a light shining on both of their hearts. She was the light of their lives.

She was a mixture of both of them; she had Gray's raven hair, while she looked mostly like Juvia, with the same pale skin and big blue eyes. But she acted more like Gray; she was rebellious. And he liked that. He loved his little princess so much it wasn't even funny. He could even cry with all of his love.

Okay, he was a sap. But becoming a father did that to men. He honestly thought he would be a bad father, and he really never expected to actually become a father. Since his family was killed by the hands of Deliora, he lost faith, and actually refused to start his own family, with the possible risk of losing them gnawing at his heart and soul.

Well, he was a father now, and he had a family now, so he would just have to become stronger. He would protect them no matter what; he would die for them. He would do anything for them. And he was glad.

Remembering his situation, Gray pouted slightly. "We will NOT tell Mommy about this. Got it?" Gray pointed at her and she nodded violently.

"Aye!" She made a notion as if zipping her lips shut. Gray groaned softly. He knew she had spent a little too much time with that damn blue cat…

"Please don't say that again," he pleaded, looking to the side and running a hand through his hair. Again, she nodded. He smiled, and wrapped his fingers around her chubby waist. He freed her from her prison of the crib and swung her high in the air, pretending as if he was going to drop her. She giggled in excitement, closing her eyes and clapping in glee.

He held her in the air, and he beamed up at her. He kissed her cheek again, her black locks tickling his cheeks slightly. He then positioned her securely against his chest.

"You hungry?" he asked. With eyes sparkling, she nodded, gripping his shirt and pointing to the door. Smirking, he walked out of the room.

Oh yeah, he was _extremely_ happy to be a father.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it! So their daughter's name is Sienna. I seriously could not think of any other name, and I thought this name fit. So, I stuck with it. And this chapter was pretty short. It was sort of a cute introduction to the whole thing. I hope the rest of the chapters will be longer...**

**How did I do? Constructive criticism is always appreciated! Ohh, and if anyone has any cute baby ideas they want me to write, feel free to tell me! I'll try my best to make them happen. :) I need _a lot_ more ideas. :P**

**Review to make me happy! :D**


End file.
